how two clans became one
by MissMendo707
Summary: a story of love, and my life in the wolf pack


When I first saw her I didn't have a clue of who she was, but she stunk of werewolf's, but still something about maybe me want her, want to break out of my shell, made me wanna sing dance, write poetry, she was just so perfect, her pretty long hair and chocolatey brown eyes, she was so sweet and innocent. I guess I should start with that day.

I'm Jasper by the way, but I'll tell you more about me later.

A little over three years ago, a new girl started school here at Forks High school. To everyone she seemed like a normal girl, she was looked over, it was nothing like when Bella moved here Bella was like a shiny new toy, Cheyenne was different though. I was the first one to talk to her, we had chemistry together we were partners, she seemed scared at first incints I guess, but we became friends quickly.

So I guess I'll replay it all for you, since I remember almost everything, anything about her is hard to forget.

"So, Cheyenne, you're knew here right?" I asked a bit hesitantly

" yeah but I know a few kids out at the La Push Res. my best friend lives out there" she said with a smile

'that explains why you smell like dog' I thought to myself

"where'd you come here from" I asked

"London actually, I wanted to be closer to Shyla, so Forks seemed logical, and I lived in Port Angles when I was younger" she explained.

She talked a lot but honestly I loved just hearing her voice so soft sweet loving

"well I'm not sure if you'd want to but if you'd like, since lunch in after this you could eat lunch with my brothers, sisters, and I" (I knew they'd be mad I brought a wolf lover to the table but oh well)

"Really? That would be great thanks"

As we walked into the cafeteria everyone was starring I could see what they were thinking on there faces "the lone wolf Jasper Hale, with the new girl" and honestly the looks from my family where even worse

"hey guys this is Cheyenne, Cheyenne this is Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Edward, my brothers and sisters" I said simply

"nice to meet you"she said

"Jas we all need to talk" Rosalie said grabbing my arm pulling me away as the rest rose.

"be right back" said Alice with a smile

Well I guess you wanna hear her side of the story so since she's here, so I guess we should be telling this tale together

Well here's my part of the story. It all started on a cold rainy day, in Forks Washington, my first day at a new school, not to far from where I was born but a half way around the world from where I grew up.

He was the first person I noticed when I started school at FHS maybe because he was the first one to notice me. We had Chemistry together. Fourth period three quarters of the way through the day and he was the first one to even say hello. We had lunch together that day though his brothers and sisters drug him out of the room for five or ten minutes when they came back they were all friendly though

"hi, I'm Alice, Jasper's not only my brother but my best friend, please don't hurt him" she said with a smile from ear to ear a very intimidating smile for someone so small

"We're not dating Alice she's new here she's a friend" Jasper said and looked at me with a smile

"Hello, My names Bella, I'm Edwards fiancé, it's nice to meet you, about a year ago I was the new kid if you need anything let me know okay" she said

"ah thanks Bella" I said with a smile

After school we went our own ways Jasper and I. I went to La Push to see Embry and Shyla and I guess Jasper went home.

I went for a run to clear my mind try to figure it out, try to find away to explain that it's not smart to play with wild dogs, but I let her go, go to the pack of dogs that she loved

Heres where our third party comes in Shyla, my big sister and best friend, she went through all this two so we'll hear from her now and then so I guess here you go, just a warning she's not afraid to voice what she has to say

It was evening when she finally got home, it was nice to have my little sister with me again after her being gone nine years in London

"Chey is that you?!" yelled Embry from across the house

"yeah, where's Shyla?" Cheyenne asked walking toward the back of the house.

"I'm in the kitchen Mija" I yelled

"she's in the kitchen I guess Cheyenne" yelled Embry

"smartass" Cheyenne mumbled to myself

"sissy I met a boy and he's so cute and sweet" she said

"aww I'm happy for you, what's the lucky boys name?" I asked

"Jasper Hale" she said smiling

"you mean Carlisle Cullen's son?" I asked already knowing the answer

"ah I'm not sure he has two brothers Emmett and Edward, and two sisters Alice and Rosalie" she said

"yeah that him, be careful with that boy okay love promise me, watch him and watch him close" I said starring her in the eyes

I think that was the only time I was actually scared of Shyla l, she has fire in her eyes, not a good fire either not the normal fire for life that she has a fire of anger and hate

"okay sis, I promise" I said slowly backing away.

I wanted to go to the res. Drag her away from the clan of Wolves that she loved, her sister, Embry, Quil, Paul. Sam, Jacob, all of them it just isn't safe I know they wouldn't hurt her but what happens if they found out she's my mate maybe they would just to hurt me it's hard to say but its now my personal mission to keep her safe even if it kills me doing it, my thoughts were everywhere

"Alice do not tell me I can't! What about Bella and Edward! She hung with wolves? Shes a mortal? What is the difference, I found my mate a few dumb ass wolves won't keep her from me" I said storming away from Alice I know she loves me and wants the best but its either I have her or I'm done not all vampires find their mate she's mine I will NOT lose her.

It was late and really I should have been asleep but my mind was busy I knew I had to get up early and drive to school, but I couldn't sleep what was Shylas big thing about Jasper, had her hurt her in the past? No couldn't have been her, she's been with Embry since she was what 14 or something like that four years ago and she never dated before that. Maybe her hurt someone she cared about but who, just then I heard Embry and Shyla arguing a bit in the next room, they were only talking but you could hear anger in Embry's voice I only caught bits and pieces "he's not good" "blood suckers" "she'll get hurt" all Coming from Embry acting like he cared "she's her own person" "I can't tell her no" "you didnt see her smile" coming from my sister so maybe it's not her with the problem but maybe Embry or his pack of friends Sam, Quil, jake, Seth, Paul, his boys they were like his family they'd die for each other just how anyone of them would die for Shyla or how Shyla would die to keep Hana, Emily, Jenner, or I safe.

It was four am but I don't sleep anyway vampires don't, I haven't since I changed, so I was lying in my bed(which was pointless to have) and thinking wondering what horrible things about me are they telling her? Is she safe? I just wanted her in my arms, I wish I could change her, but I know Carlisle wouldn't let me not unless she was dying, and other then being diabetic she seems to be perfect health. Edward, he would know what Cheyenne thought of me, if hell tell me who knows.

I had only slept a few hours but the boys would be over soon and Cheyenne was up scurrying around the house getting ready for school. Doing her makeup (which she didn't need she was beautiful but whatever made her comfortable in her own skin I guess)

"Mija! Come eat, I made breakfast" I yelled

"be right there" she called

"Cheyenne, I was thinking maybe we should put you into the res school, it would be closer and you would have Jake to watch over you" I said hoping I didn't touch a raw nerve

"Jacob and I don't get along to well you know that we never have, and honestly I like Forks High yeah it's small and I don't have many friends but I like the Cullen's and Bella they're nice and I like my classes I mean does La push High even have A.P English 12?"

" they didn't when I went there maybe forks is better at least for now" I said feeling a little defeated

I got to school a little earlier then normal hoping to see her, she was there. I could sense that after about a five minutes, she was in the library reading a book "Vampire Diaries" how funny

"hey Cheyenne good book?" I asked

"yeah I kinda have a thing for vampires, it's weird but true I don't know I just love the idea and they're all really cute, kinda like you" she said with a blush.

"me cute, nah" I said pushing it off " what would you do if you met a real vampire?" I asked just messing around

" marry him, end of story no hesitation I'd marry him" she said laughing

I loved my sister but damn did she get on my nerves, I left about an hour early from the house so I didn't have to deal with her pushing about trying to switch me to La Push high I mean Jake, Seth, and Quill all went there but I don't really know Seth since he's younger, Jake and I have never and I do mean never gotten along even as far back as kindergarten we've always fought and I mean full out brawls like Shyla and Embry had to drag us apart. What the fuck was her deal with not wanting me around Jasper anyways? I mean he was a sweet guy. But I haven't known him long. Maybe it's like that saying goes if it seems to good to be true, it probably is.

The boys just left though Sam was lingering around either he wanted more food or he wanted to talk, it was the second.

"Shyla you need to put a rane on her, she's putting us all at risk I can smell them here those blood suckers, I could smell it as she left this morning, she needs to stay away from them" he said

" Sam I know but I can't tell her no, she'll want a reason why!"

"then tell her she grew up with the pack she should understand" said Sam

"That's the thing Sam! She didn't grow up with the pack she grew up in London for Christ sake she doesn't even know that you're her fucking brother Sam" I screamed

"well its time for her to know, and know what they are, she's not safe" he said quietly and walked out of the house with his shoulders cocked he was pist I wouldn't be surprised if he went and signed her out of school for the day saying that I needed her home

It was the end of English 3rd period I get to see Jasper next that was my only thought, then I heard it come over the loud speaker "Cheyenne Dutton, please come to the office ready to go" when I got there the office lady said Embry had called and that I needed to get home ASAP that Shyla needed me. My thoughts were why didn't see call my cell phone, something big must have happened, it was pouring rain and icy though I didn't really care it was my sister here, I sped out of the parking lot.

Damn it where is she? Why wasn't she in class? Was she avoiding me? I had to get ahold of Edward he'd know her mind was an open door he was able to read at any distance, so I text him

"Edward where's Cheyenne?"

"Y shld I kno?"

"because you can read her thoughts, where is she?!"

"on her way home, in her car actually not sure she was on her way home now I can't read her so either she went on to the res. or she's uncontious"

That was it I was driving to the reservations border see if I saw her. About ten minutes out of town I saw her car.. Rolled her laying on the side of the road. I had two choices sit here and watch her die, or change her, I picked the second I couldn't lose her, even if it meant loosing my loved ones, I'd hopefully still have her. I did the dead I bit her, the change was taking process, there's no turning back now. I put her in my back seat kissed her forehead and went back to her car, I saw her cellphone sitting in the center consul I looked up her sisters name and pressed send she answered on the third ring

"hello Cheyenne?"

"no I know you hate me but it's Jasper Cheyenne was in an accident she's hurt she was rushing home from school because Embry called, can I bring her to your house? And just a warning you have every right to kill me but when I found her she was nearly dead, I had to change her to save her" I said

"it's what she's always wanted anyways I'm mad but I'm glad she's alive get her home, Sam might want to kill you but hopefully he'll understand" she said and hung up.

When he got her here she was out cold and Embry and Sam where to put it simply pist, Embry brought he straight to our room and put her in bed hoping she'd be okay, they fought a lot but he loved her when I went back to the living room Sam was in Jaspers face screaming

"That's my lite sister! What the fuck where you thinking turning her into one of you?! What happens if she rejects the change, what happens then? She fucking dies, and in a shame, with a vampire bite on her wrist did you even think about that?" he yelled not giving Jasper time to speak I had to step in

"Sam let the boy speak" I said stepping between

" Yes I understand that this could harm her, I know who she is and what she is that she has the wolf gene, but if I didn't do this she would have died anyways, and I wasn't going to sit by and watch my mate die in front of me, I love her. I know our types don't normally mix, but please give me a chance if not for me for Cheyenne, she's going to need a mentor if she does awake from this, it may take a few weeks for her to fully change and she won't awake until she does" Jasper said calmly

I went back to my room and sat with Embry who was patching up a few cuts that she had

"Em, if she doesn't make it through this I swear to god, I will kill that boy myself even if it means taking on his whole family, I'll do it, she might be Sam sister but she's my best friend and a sister, I just got her back I can't lose her" I said quietly with tears rolling down my face

"Honey don't cry, she'll be okay, it might not seem like it, and it's going to be weird having a blood sucker around, but she won't betray us, we will have he here still, you won't lose her" he said pulling me into his arms

I guess I didn't think things through, this could kill her, but so would have the accident, I can't lose her she's mine, I love her. I'm on my way home they're all going to be mad, but it's no different then what Edward would do for Bella right? Hopefully thy understand, I'm going back to see her in a few hours but first I must talk to Carlisle, he'll be mad they all will be, besides made Alice.

I walked in the house and was attacked ok, not attacked but bombarded by my family Roza (Rosalie) was the first to notice

"you stink like dog, have you been hanging out with Cheyenne again" she asked

"well Cheyenne, Embry, Quill, Paul, Sam, Shyla, Seth, yeah the dogs" I said nonchalantly

"why?! What's wrong with your head you where with the whole pack." said Emmett with a tinge of anger in his eyes.

"because I can" I said walking into the kitchen to find my mom and dad.

"we need to talk" I told them and headed for the living room

We where all there all eyes centered on me.

" son why are we all here and what's that smell?" said Esme covering her nose

"that's Jasper, he ditched school and went to hang out with the pack out at La Push" said Rosalie happy to sell me out

"what's going on Jasper?" this time it came from Carlisle

Okay hear me all the way through before killing me, I found my mate and she nearly died today, I had two choices, watch her die, or change her, I picked the second, I know we're suppose to agree on things like this but I didn't have time It was then or never" I said

"you're mates a wolf girl? And you changed her that could kill her" said Alice

"which wolf girl anyways there are a few out there" asked Bella (she was they only one that would know she the only one aloud out there)

"she's new Bella you wouldn't know her, but she's Sam's younger sister though they weren't raised together" I said

"oh it's that little mutt that you brought to lunch the other day isn't it?" snapped Edward "you're betraying the family you're stupid this could put us all at risk!" he yelled

"Jasper, you are my son but Edwards right, I think you should leave, at least until we know if this change will process correctly, if it doesn't I'm sorry to say this but you've lost your family" said Carlisle

"no matter how it goes he'll never lose me" said Alice "call Shyla and Embry I'll get our things I have some medical training I'm willing to help she's your mate I won't let you lose her I'm going with I'm getting some of our things" she said

Jasper called it was already nine pm, he asked if he could bring his sister and if they could stay with us until Cheyenne wakes up, they have medical training and Cheys gonna need them I couldn't say no, having two blood sucker and one that could go either way, fall vampire out have the shift happen early wasn't smart but I don't live on the res. I live right out side of it, and hopefully Sam and Embry along with the rest of the pack would understand

It's been four days that Alice and I have been here waiting for Cheyenne to wake up, though the change seems to be processing, she's getting her fangs. Sam and Embry are still mad, so is Shyla but I don't blame them, Cheyenne's their little sister, she was suppose to be one of them and they've all been waiting for that though it hadn't happen yet but it would have soon

It's been four days. Is she ever going to wake up, Alice and Jasper said that change is going well, just slow. They've been here the whole time never leaving just in case she wakes up, I don't like Alice or the way she eyeballs my boys particularly Jake and Embry, she looks at the like a piece of food or something. However for being a blood sucker I kind of like Jasper, he's sweet he helps around the house a lot and honestly I think he's even growing on Em, in away though Sam still looks at him like he wants to rip his throat out and honestly he probably would if I let him.

We were all siting in the front room, talking just casual chit chat by all I mean me, Embry, Quil, Sam, Jake, Seth, Jared, Leah, Alice and Jasper (Collin and Brady were part of the pack but it was too late for them to be out and about)

"Jasper do you know how much longer it will be before she wakes up, if she does?" asked Sam ridged

"any day now, hopefully tomorrow, her fangs are in completely" he answered

"good, I still hate you but I guess I'm glad she'll still be around though now she'll probably stay with you out of pity or something instead of being with Jake as it was suppose to be" he said "you know Jacob was picked as her mate before he even phased we knew he'd be strong fast protective, that they would pass on good genes" he continued

"Sam Uley you know she hates Jake, sorry to say it but it's true, and honestly I rather have her with him and around, or worse with that Edward boy Bella ended up with for Christ sake we can see from that how well Jake can protect his girl, I'm not trying to be a bitch but it's true, I'm sorry Jake but you guys would have never made it" I nearly screamed and went to my room to check on Cheyenne

I decided to sit and talk to her maybe it would help

"Chey, you need to wake up, we have a lot to tell you we miss you, I love you wake up soon for me please" I said

"I love you too sissy" she whispered it was only a whisper but she said it, she was waking up

"JASPER she's waking up! She just talked to me" I yelled

" I heard running down the hall it wasn't Jasper though he was quiet quick but quiet it was one of the boys, in wolf form they were quicker that way, it was Sam a big sleek black wolf came through the door quickly transferring back to human

"is she gonna be okay? Did the change take her? Or did she phase?" he asked worried

"she's okay, though the change took her she still has the genes so if she has children they'll have it, but she's one of them" I said a little down hearted. Jasper said we wouldn't know which way the change went until she started waking up

When I woke up I wasn't quite sure where I was, I recognized Shyla and Sam and Jasper standing in the door way. How were they not killing each other? They hated each other didn't they?

"Mija for you okay?" Shyla asked quiet holding my hand

"I think so" I said quietly slowly sitting up "I'm really hungry though"

"That's normal Cheyenne, it's normal to be hungry after the change especially when it took so long for you to wake up" said Jasper from the door way.

"what change? What happened? How long have I been asleep for?" I asked looking around like a lost dog. I was confused.

"Cheyenne this is going to sound weird but, you're a vampire, I know it sounds weird but it's true, it's probably a little scary, but you got in an accident on your way home five days ago, Jasper changed you because he could watch you die, but we weren't sure how the change would affect you, because you have wolf blood, you're Sams younger sister" Shyla said very carefully

"you're fucking joking? Wolf blood? Sam's sister no I wasn't even born here, I was born in port angeles, and a vampire" I said a little mad

"Sam come here!" Shyla yelled down the hall

Sam entered slowly "yes"

"go wolf show her she doesn't believe me" Shyla said

A few seconds later a large black wolf was standing at the foot of my bed well Shyla's bed but yeah

"wow"

"The others are werewolf's to Embry, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Leah, Paul, Jared, even Collin and Brady, and me, you would have been" Shyla said hoping I was believing her " and you were born here, there where problems here people fighting the elders weren't sure when the Cullen's would show back up we sent you away to keep you safe"

" Im not sure what to believe Shyla I love you and trust you but this is a lot to take in, can you all leave me alone to change and take a shower please?" I asked quietly

I wasn't sure how to take all this, Sam being my brother? The people I grew up calling mom and dad are no way related to me, my brother and his friends being werewolf's Shyla being a werewolf me suppose be a werewolf, me being a vampire now, Jasper and his family all vampires, I guess the whole land of scary creatures and nightmares live outside of my books too. I wonder who do I have to meet, the tribe elders I mean I'm Sam's sister so that makes me one of the tribe right, and a big chance of me being Embry's little sister to, I mean no one knows for sure who Embry's dad is but he has Sam's eyes and demeanor, Shyla thinks the same though we can't say for sure. I guess since I view them as brothers I guess I do really have two brothers tho they're names aren't Bret and Tyler but Embry and Sam ones married to my best friend which really does make her my sister

It wasn't until I was out of the shower and dress brushing my teeth that I noticed them, I had fangs well not fangs exactly, I had fangs but I also had fangs on the bottom as well like a dog in away, just sharper.

"Shyla Can you come here please" I cracked the door and yelled

"be right there" she called back

About five minutes later I heard a knock at the door and then she walked in

"what did you need love?" she asked

"my fangs, they're weird should they look like this?" I asked and then opened my mouth wide

" that's weird" she said reaching up to poke one "they look like a mix of both werewolf and vampire"

"maybe I'm both" I laughed

"it's possible though highly unlikely" Shyla said

"wait that can't actually happen?" I asked

"yeah it's said to be possible though it's never happened before, let me take your tempurture"

"97.3 that's around normal you'd be lower if you were a normal vampire, I think you're a cross over half of each, though I doubt it will stay this way I'm sure you'll fall be way or another eventually, but who knows how long that maybe" she said

Her fangs came in weird, part vampire and part wolf, but I'm nearly sure that she'll fall vampire. I mean she it's up to her, I honestly think she can and will go either way she wants to, either way I love her and I won't let her go.

My names Alice, I'm going too come into the story now and then, I already knew he'd fall for her I saw that in my visions but mostly I'll be telling you about Shyla Embry and what I see for them.

It's been two weeks tomorrow since I changed I lost my wolf teeth they're all vampire now, but because I have wolf blood, I can control my blood lust and I can still eat normal food to if I want to, also I'm not a hundred percent sure but I think Jake (who I'm starting to get along with which is good) is Imprinted or already imprinted on Alice, weird but I guess it's no stranger then me being Sam's little sister, and Shyla's sister in law. Well at least in my eyes though we're not sure though the boys are all brothers in away anyways.

"Mija! Jasper and Alice are here!" screamed Shyla from the front room

"coming!" I called

While coming down the hallway I heard Shyla and Alice talking (Shyla didn't like her but she put up with her)

"where's Jake?" Alice cooed

"out with the boys, he won't be home for a day or two, some nasty blood sucking tramps messing around the edges of the Res." Shyla said a bit snappish

The boys had been gone two days already and Shyla missed Embry, she missed the whole pack that was her only family. Everyone else left her when she and Embry got engaged at 16 her family said Embry's not one of the tribe, that he's a bastard child and any boy raised with out a dad can never treat a women right. Maybe that's why Shy held on to Our diabetic family so strongly me Jenner, Jenna, Emily, Jessie, Hana, Brea, Both the Austin's, Sierra, and Danie oh and Kelsey though she's kinda just drifted away from all of us.

Her change went well, she's a vampire she went the way I hoped my baby girl is a vampire, she's mine forever and always.

My boys have been out hunting those damned bloodsucking assholes (excluding Cheyenne and Jasper of course and his family I guess) but for real I miss my man, I'm about ready to rip someone's head off. Cheyenne went back to school, and I'm hoping no ones noticed that she's a bit more pale now. I guess I'm just a bit lonely and annoyed though, Collin and Brady still stop by now and then to ask what's going on, since ever now and then Sam or Embry will call me they should be home tomorrow. Which I'm looking foreword to, I missed my family. They're all I had anymore them and my DiaFamily, but they were all in different states and wouldn't be around 'til summer (I had a four bed room house and it had a three bedroom guess house behind it, my dad gave it to me before they all left me) my actual blood all got really mad when Embry and I announced our engagement he gave me the house four my sixteenth birthday three weeks before. So at least I had that as a memory of all of them, I'll get a letter from my eldest sister sometimes but they're rare. So I guess you can see why I'm so protective of the few I have left, I mean I once got into a huge fight with Leah because she told Embry that he wasn't worth my time and that he shouldn't be in the pack anyways. But yeah that didn't turn out well she still has a scar across her shoulder blades from it.

Being back at school was actually kinda cool, I missed it. Jasper's family calmed down once they were told that my change took. I guess they've even excepted me as family though they view Jasper and I as a little weird me forever stuck at 16 him at 18 (if we had sex would it be considered stachatory rape? Do things like that apply to vampires?) well either way I'm happy with him he's perfect. I don't think anybody has ever love someone as much as I love him

Cheyenne came home late it was nearly ten pm she was at the Cullen's. Jasper was still staying with us, he basically lived here now. Which was okay I guess as long as Alice wasn't around so much, but I can tell that sadly Jake is imprinting on her which sucks but I can't change it.

I went on my first hunt last night, it was different, but it was exciting I wonder if all vampires enjoy the hunt? Also I ended up with a power, the exact opposite of Alice's, where she sees the future I can see the past, it was kinda cool, if away I thought they were flash backs in the beginning it started as flashes of being back at camp, winter trips with Jessie, and my times in London, and then I started to see others life's to, Jasper before the change, so long ago he seemed happier then, a women clearly pregnant, talking to Joshua Uley, Sam's father. Arguing. I remember it do clearly

"Josh, he's your son!" she screamed "I expect you to act as so!"

"I don't care raise him as yours I have a son, his names Sam, I don't need another" said Josh calmly

"Josh but he's your son, your baby boy don't you want to at least see him grow up?" she pleaded

"yes, but I can't, I have a family you were a mistake, this was a mistake" he said waving his arms around "I don't want him!" yelled Joshua and walked out the door. Her screaming behind him "and he has a name! It's Embry!" she screamed

So mine and Shyla's thoughts of them being brothers is true, which means, I'm Embry's sister his blood, the man I fight against for the love of Shyla, that's my big brother. The other child that the family didn't want, I guess we're more alike then I thought.

It was late afternoon Cheyenne and Jasper had just gotten home and where in there room. When I heard a knock at the door

It was Alice oh happy happy fucking joy just who I wanted to see. I opened the door.

"I know something you don't know, I know something you don't know" she sung

"Cheyenne! Come get her before I rip out her throat!" I screamed

"wait don't you wanna know?" she asked

"no not really, Cheyenne now!" I screamed again

"well you're pregnant" she said before walking toward Cheyenne and Jaspers room, and pushed the door open, she was braver then I was I don't wanna know what they were doing in there, wait did she say Pregnant?!

"wait did you say pregnant!" screamed Shyla

"you told me to leave you alone that you don't wanna talk I'm going to see Jasper" said Alice as I heard her heading toward my room I better get out there

I swung the door open hitting Alice in the face.

"Ten points for Hufflepuff!" screamed Shyla, that meant good job. Shyla loved Harry potter, when we did something she liked she would scream x amount of points to whatever house she assigned you to.

Alice was a bit mad, I grabbed her and through her over my shoulder with ease (hey this new born strength things kinda cool) and packed to the front room calling over my shoulder

"honey we have a issue get out here!"

"okay love" came a gentle voice from down the hall.

"Cheyenne make her tell me! If it has anything to do with me it's my right, you know I'd love to kill this little bitch, this could be my reason" screamed Shyla

"Alice speak now, what's going on" commanded Jasper.

"I said Shyla's pregnant, I'm not sure if it's a male or female, but I had a version, it was you Embry Cheyenne and the pack all here at home having a baby shower and your belly was large and round, then you look over to Chey, and say just think about two months well be doing this for you" said Alice evil eyeing Shyla

"so I'm pregnant?" asked Shyla dumbfounded

"yes and If my stupid brother isn't careful, Cheyenne will be to in about a month" said Alice

"actually, Alice my child will be born with pure wolf blood, which means it will grow faster only one child like this has been born before but she was born fully formed and healthy at 6 months, which means Cheyenne already pregnant" said Shyla

Jasper looked at me and I just smiled a little bit and went into my thoughts. I knew I was, so did Jasper but we hadn't told anyone yet, and wanted to wait awhile before we told them.

Shyla pulled me out of my thoughts

"Cheyenne Dutton! What were you thinking?! You're still in school? What are you going to do?!" screamed Shyla so loudly I wouldn't be surprised if the whole res. heard her

"I am not a little kid Shy, I'm 16 I know I have to finish school, but honestly we didn't even think this could happen us both being immortal and all" I said

" Chey okay I'm sorry for yelling but, this just worries me. You are like my little sister, I love you. I think we should move you into the guest house" said Shyla. "oh and Chey, be careful, well tell Embry when he gets home but were holding off as long as we can to let the rest of the pack know, because unless that baby inherits wolfs genes and nothing from Jasper, odds are that he could turn the pack against you all and Jasper could be hurt you're his sister he loves you, as he'd love your child but he resents Jasper" said Shyla then got up and left the room "oh and text the DiaFamily tell them we need a Skype date tonight, they need to know" said Shyla over her shoulder

I hated this Shyla seemed so depressed, she's having a baby. That's been one of her biggest dreams since well as long as I can remember. I don't seem why she's so sad. I hope it's not because I'm pregnant too, I hate seeing her like this.

I called Embry he picked up on the fifth ring

"Hello, Cheyenne?"

"hey Embry yeah it's me, I know you're busy and such and there's been vampire activity and you're training Brady and Collin, but you need to get home" I said

"ahh why?" he asked

"because Shyla's being all depressed and won't talk to anyone she just wants you" I said

"did something happen?" he asked a little worried

"well ah yeah Alice came by today and told us something..." I trail off

"what did she tell you?" he asked

"Shyla and I are both pregnant" I said then silence

"I'm in Vancouver, I'll be home as soon as I can. Call Leah and have her come over. Wire Jessie 700$ and call her and ask her to get Hana and then fly up here" he said then hung up the phone


End file.
